The present invention is directed to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a meter for moving toner from an upper toner supply reservoir to a lower toner supply reservoir.
Image forming devices including copiers, laser printers, facsimile machines, and the like, include a photoconductive drum (hereinafter photoconductor) having a rigid cylindrical surface that is coated along a defined length of its outer surface. The surface of the photoconductor is charged to a uniform electrical potential and then selectively exposed to light in a pattern corresponding to an original image. Those areas of the photoconductive surface exposed to light are discharged thus forming a latent electrostatic image on the photoconductive surface. A developer material, such as toner, having an electrical charge such that the toner is attracted to the photoconductive surface is used for forming the image. The toner is stored in a reservoir adjacent to the photoconductor and is transferred to the photoconductor by the developer roll. The thickness of the toner layer on the developer roll is controlled by a nip, which is formed between the doctor blade and the developer roll. A recording sheet, such as a blank sheet of paper, is then brought into contact with the discharged photoconductive surface and the toner thereon is transferred to the recording sheet in the form of the latent electrostatic image. The recording sheet is then heated thereby permanently fusing the toner to the sheet.